Forever Yours
by impossible123
Summary: Twelve prepares to regenerate... but not before he says goodbye to his Universe, one last time. AU (fix it) [SPOILERS TO TWICE UPON A TIME]


**_A/N: First of all, Merry Christmas! I hope you had/ are having/ will have a great day! (time zone problems XD) So, I was planning on posting the last chapter of Twelve's First Christmas.. But since today marks the first anniversary since Twice Upon a Time aired (and today there won't be any specials... Thanks Chibnall.. ) I decided I would post something I've been writing on and off for quite a while. And decided it's time to post. A very short one shot of a little more Whouffaldi action than what we've received last year._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Bill and Nardole disappeared, leaving the Doctor alone, gazing at his empty hands.

Or so he thought.

"Merry Christmas Doctor."

That familiar voice behind him made his hearts beat out of sync. He froze.

With just that one phrase, he felt an entire lifetime of memories come back.

Why had he forgotten them?

Clara.

Clara Oswald.

He turned slowly.

"Clara."

"My stupid old man." She moved closer to him. He could smell her fragrance, her favourite perfume, the one she wore the day she died. The Time Lord could remember it all. She was just in front of the Sun. The Doctor could have sworn that she was the Sun giving light to the World... His world. Clara was so so radiant, so beautiful. He asked himself how he could have forgotten such beauty, such purity. The companion wore her best smile, as did the Doctor.

A smile unlike any other.

One he would only offer to her.

"My daft Doctor." She sung as Clara passed her long fingers through his long curled hair.

"You look older than I remember you." She laughed. "And you still haven't aged a day." He said with glazed eyes. Clara shook her head as her lips curled into a sad smile. "Not even a heartbeat." "Your malfunction." He smoothed her soft lips with his thumb... So rough against her rosy, smooth lips... "How I missed it..."

They were opposites to some extent...

A mortal human and a virtually immortal time lord...

But were united by one thing.

Love.

"Aged, yet unchanged, my Doctor." The former companion smiled wider. "I've missed you, Clara Oswald." As his hand smoothed her cheek before slithering through her sleek short hair. "Don't worry Doctor. " She said still wearing her brightest smile. "We're not going anywhere... Not now." His long bony fingers passed through Clara's silky hair just above her neck as hers passed through his silver lips tingled and sparked at the contact as Clara's lips brushed with the Doctor's. "I've missed our little kisses." She breathed, brushing her lips against his and cupping his cheeks.

"So did I." Said the Doctor, as he made the first move for another, deeper kiss. He could feel their noses squished against each other, Clara chuckling as she pulled away to calm her fluttering emotions rather than to breathe (as she, even as a part of Testimony, still did not have a heartbeat or even the need to breathe... Just like her frozen self), only to pull the Doctor closer to her.

It felt like the first time to them, after decades of separation from each other.

They both pulled back for the time Lord to take a breath (all the sudden emotions almost disrupted the respiratory bypass) , as the Doctor smoothed Clara's cheek. His hand glowed. "Regeneration." Said Clara as the smile faded from her face.

Clara took his hand into hers and caressed it to her chest.

 _Close to a heart with no beat._

He shook his head. "I- I'm not going to, Clara." She didn't have to ask him for any reasons. She knew him all to well. "I've lived with you all these years, been proud to be your companion, and after I left you, I've followed you. All the worlds you've saved... The Universe needs you Doctor. You know that..."

The Doctor nodded, on the verge of exploding into tears.

 _A vulnerability he rarely shared with anyone._

"But... But I can't change anymore, Clara. I'm fed up of being a different person and living forever... Seeing everyone I love die around me." He rubbed the smooth palm of her hand to his wet cheek before pressing a wet kiss to her knuckles, bringing back the moments before Clara had to face the Raven. "You've been walking the Universe and saving its mistakes for millennia, Doctor. You're the saver of worlds. Without you, God knows what would happen to them." Clara delicately dried his tears with her thumb. "Don't give it all up. Not now... Not ever. Not for one single day."

"Courageous as always." He smiled as he let his fingertips trace her cheeks. "Brave." She cupped her hand over his cheek, just as she had done in the Infirmary on Trap Street. "Both very very brave."

The Doctor felt his hearts were going to break, for he thought Clara was going to leave him to regenerate alone.

"Clara, I'm-" The companion didn't leave him to finish the sentence. He didn't need to. "You haven't left me alone when I faced the raven. Don't you _dare_ think I'll leave you alone in regeneration." She giggled.

 _Oh that laugh, her laugh. So beautiful._

Everything soon return to a solemn air as the Doctor still had something which was bothering him. "But you won't remember that I remembered you, Clara." He croaked. The former companion smiled. "Hey, it doesn't matter. I still won't give up." "We will die..." Clara continued as her lips got ever closer to his. Before breathing, "Together."

Clara kissed him under his lip, slowly travelling upward again, savouring his lips before slipping her tongue under his. The Doctor joined her, their tongues lacing together in a dance of love. The Doctor relaxed as he felt regeneration energy coarse through his body, his glowing hands sifting through her hair. But never a moment did they stop from kissing each other. They were both enveloped in the golden light. Clara began pulling away very slowly.

 _I love you my daft old man._

The Doctor didn't need to say anything. She already knew.

Clara stepped a few paces back, looking at the Doctor as the regeneration energy became stronger. The Doctor outstretched his arms looking upward, feeling the energy at its maximum, every cell is his body remodelled. He knew Clara was still there, watching him through the strong regenerative light.

 _He remembered the time when he regenerated into the daft old man Clara knew. How scared she was, wide eyed... Those wide eyes... Forever imprinted in his hearts._

The new Doctor opened her eyes as the light abruptly died down.

"Clara?" But she was gone, disappeared into thin air.

Her - the Testimony's - job was done.

I _will remember you, my Clara Oswald._

 _For I am forever yours._

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this fic! Ughhhh I miss them so so muchhhhhh! Will hopefully post the last chapter of Twelve's First Christmas in the near future and will post something related to TuaT again too... And something for the New Year, maybe? It all depends on time... (the reason why I reaaaaly need a TARDIS) So, happy holidays and feedback appreciated as always :)**_


End file.
